1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, more particularly, to a backlight module, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With larger size of flat television (TV), the distance between the edge of the screen and viewers is larger than that between the center of the screen and the viewers so that it leads to image deformation and color distortion for the edge of the screen. An important object to curve the screen is that a curved TV provides a better viewing effect than a traditional flat TV does. For instance, the reason that viewers from any seats in an Image Maximum (IMAX) theater have similar experience from the central seats results from the curved screen. A principle of a curved screen of a curved TV is identical to that in an IMAX theater, which is keeping the distance between every point of a screen and a viewer the same through elaborately curved angles by a whole TV screen in a curved design surrounding viewers. Therefore, it not only reduces the off-axis viewing distortion but also provides broader viewing angles and the panoramic image effect so that viewers in the living room enjoys similar viewing experience with IMAX.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure diagram of a conventional curved LCD device. As FIG. 1 shows, the curved LCD device in the prior art comprises a curved backlight module 110 and a curved open cell 120 opposite to the backlight module 110. The curved backlight module 110 is fixed to the curved open cell 120 by fixed assembly between a frame 130 and a housing 111. Owing to difficulty of producing large curved sheet metal parts, it generally fabricates a curved steel bracket 113 first and locks the steel bracket 113 to the flat back bezel 112 via a locking attachment 114 to forcedly bend the back bezel 112 to form the curved backlight module 110. In hence, the backlight module 110 made in such way forms in a constant curvature, not switching a surface between a plane and a curve.